


Just Checking

by LayWright



Category: Pink Floyd The Wall (1982)
Genre: Abuse, Foreplay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), Self-Insert, it doesn't go past foreplay dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 23:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayWright/pseuds/LayWright
Summary: Fitz has a messy breakup and Pink decides he should make sure Fitz is okay.





	Just Checking

**Author's Note:**

> This is more self indulgent shit and I'm very embarrassed by this Happy Halloween.

They were pretty lucky that there was a bar a few blocks from their motel. Once they had settled, everyone quickly made their way over, in the mood for a drink or two. Especially after such a long trip.

Pink settled down at the bar, drink in hand as he listened to the music playing in the background. Alex was sitting a few seats down, having a chat with Mac. Jacques was somewhere in the room, probably avoiding people at the moment. Terrance was nowhere to be found, but Pink assumed he was out back with a blunt or something.

And Fitz had brought along his current partner on the trip with them, so he was busy conversing with them.

So Pink was left alone save for the occasional fan that walked up to him in an attempt to have a conversation, though he wasn’t really up for it most times. His lack of interest usually had the fans walking away. He didn’t mind that. He didn’t mind being left alone.

Though some noise caught his attention a few feet away and he turned to look.

Fitz was arguing with his partner now, which was already setting off alarm bells in Pink. This wasn’t a rare occurrence considering Fitz seems to jump into any relationship the moment the opportunity arises, leaving him to be dating some trashy person who took advantage of him. It pissed everyone off in the band but they literally knew Fitz was just lonely.

Then his partner pulled back and punched Fitz hard in the face and Pink stood immediately. Fitz stumbled back, looking at his partner with a look of confusion and betrayal before rushing out of the bar. Pink considered staying just to beat the shit out of the partner for doing that to his bandmate, but by the looks of it, Jacques and Mac were already cornering them.

Pink saw Alex start moving towards the exit so he placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye. 

“I’ll go.” Pink said. Alex looked hesitant, but just nodded silently and walked over to where Jacques and Mac were to see what was happening.

Pink stood there for a moment, then walked out of the bar and headed towards the motel.   
  


* * *

Pink knocked on Fitz’s motel room door.

Silence.

Pink sighed and knocked again. “Fitz. It’s Pink.” He said. He wasn’t even sure if Fitz was in there, but he really hoped he was. He didn’t want to have to search the entire town for the bassist, which  _ has _ happened before in the past.

There was silence for a bit longer until he heard the lock click. The door opened just a crack and Pink could see Fitz’s tired eyes looking back at him.

“... What.” Fitz mumbled.

“... Are you okay?” Pink asked.

Fitz eyed him for a moment. Pink couldn’t tell if that was a confused look on his face or something else.

Then Fitz opened the door and beckoned Pink to come inside. Pink complied and walked into the room with him.

Fitz shut the door and walked over to the bed, sitting down at the end of it. “Don’t bother giving me the whole speech everyone else does. I know already. I’m just getting myself hurt, blah blah blah.” He huffed.

Pink dat down next to him. “... I wasn’t gonna.” He admitted. It was true anyway. He knew Fitz has heard it many times before. Besides, Pink wasn’t a huge speech person anyway.

“... Alright. Then why are you here?” Fitz looked own at his hands. “You should be hanging out with everybody.”

Pink didn’t respond right away.

“... Everyone’s worried.” Pink said. “Just thought I’d see if you’re alright.”

“Why?”

What. “... Because you’re my friend??” Pink said as if that was the stupidest question he has ever heard.

Silence.

Fitz turned to look at him. “Sorry. Thanks. You didn’t really have to. I’m fine anyway.”

Though, now that he was closer to him, Pink could see the clear bruise that was forming by Fitz’s eye. He couldn’t help but feel a surge of rage rush through him and he silently prayed that Mac and Jacques were really teaching that person a lesson.

Pink raised his hand and gently brushed his fingers against the bruise, causing Fitz to flinch. Pink blinked and pulled his hand back slightly at the movement. “... Sorry. You’re just bruised.” He said.

“Really? That’s nothing new, dude. It’s fine. I’ll just ice it later.” Fitz insisted. He forced a smile. “See? I’m fine. I might just take a nap or something.”

That wasn’t really convincing, Pink thought. 

He moved his hand back to Fitz’s face. Now he was distracted. He never realized how nice Fitz’s eyes were. He blinked and shook his head, returning to the current subject. “Um…” He began but he… Didn’t really know what else to say.

Fitz was staring at him in confusion. “Dude, you alright? You’re, uh… Still touching my face.”

Pink opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He had to do something quickly to make this less awkward.

So he quickly leaned in and kissed him.

God fucking damn it.

Pink had closed his eyes so he couldn’t actually see how Fitz was reacting to this. Didn’t matter at the time because Pink was too busy cursing himself in his head to really think about it.

But then he felt Fitz wrap his arms around his neck and lean into this kiss, and Pink felt mild panic.  _ ‘Shit. I guess this is happening now.’  _ Pink thought to himself.

Though now he was wondering if he could take it a step further. Gently, he pushed Fitz down onto the bed and straddled his hips, kissing him deeper. Then he moved from his lips and started kissing the side of his jaw and down his neck.

Fitz took in a sharp breath. “P… Pink?”

“Hm?” Pink hummed.

“I don’t think we should be doing this.”

Pink stopped and lifted his head to look at him. “You don’t want to…?” He paused to think, then his face heated up when he realized how far he’s taken it. “Oh. Sorry.”

Pink got off of Fitz and sat up, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Fitz sat up too, face red. “Sorry… I just… I dunno man. I just got punched. Just had a breakup.”

“No, it’s fine. Really.” Pink reassured him.

Fitz sighed. “I… I’m not saying I didn’t like it. I just don’t think I can sleep with someone directly after all that.” He said, looking away. “Uh… So rain check?”

“Wait.” Pink’s eyes widened a little. “You mean… We’ll eventually…?”

“Yeah. Yeah, eventually.” Fitz replied. “But thank you anyway, Pink. For trying to make me feel better and… All that.”

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

Pink eventually stood. “I should go… Uh. Tell the others you’re alright. You’re alright, right?”

Fitz looked at him. “Yeah. I guess. I mean… I don’t mind you sticking around though.” He said, much to Pink’s surprise. “If I tell you I’m not alright, will you stay?”

“... I guess.” Pink said. He looked around the room. “I can just sit-”

“Dude.” Fitz said, getting Pink’s attention. “I said I didn’t wanna sleep with you yet but. Like. I’m up for some cuddling.” Fitz moved back and patted the spot next to him.

The blush on Pink’s face returned. “Are you… Sure?”

“Yeah, absolutely. After what just happened? This motherfucker could use a hug.”

Pink stood there for a moment, then slowly made his way over to the side of the bed and lay down next to Fitz, who wrapped his arms around Pink’s waist immediately and rested his head on his chest.

“You’re very warm despite your hands being fucking freezing half of the time.” Fitz said.

Pink started running his hand over Fitz’s back and through his hair. Fitz nuzzled Pink’s chest and sighed. “You can watch TV if you want. I don’t mind. Remote’s on the side table next to you.”

“Okay.” Was all Pink said, but he didn’t move. Not now anyway. He was a bit too comfortable now and he had some thinking to do anyway. Just about what the hell just happened.

Moments passed. Pink didn’t know how long. Though he looked down at Fitz, who seemed to be asleep by now, and figured it has probably been a little while.

So… There was a chance he’ll sleep with Fitz, which was… Pretty strange to him considering this was  _ his bandmate  _ ** _and_ ** _ his best friend. _ At the same time he knew what kind of person Fitz was and was a bit unsurprised by this anyway.

And Pink thought about how they actually almost went through with it tonight and his blush returned.

He was gonna have to think long and hard on this. Though part of him was actually looking forward to… Whatever was gonna happen. The other half was thoroughly embarrassed and unsure.

Anyway, he finally grabbed the TV remote and turned the telly on.

Whatever happens, happens.

And he sure hope it won’t be a mistake.


End file.
